


Extracurricular Activities

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Hogwarts Era, student/student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There may be books on the subject, but in some things, practical experience is the better teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extracurricular Activities

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant May 2013. Harry and Hermione are both still at Hogwarts, but their ages aren't specified.

Harry's first instinct was to cover himself and he tried not to fidget. But it was hard because Hermione was just sitting there. Looking at it. Her eyes were narrowed in concentration the likes of which he'd only previously observed when she was trying to solve a particularly hard Arithmancy problem. 

He wasn't certain why he'd agreed to this in the first place. Well there was the bit where she offered to show him hers in exchange, part of which she'd already complied with by removing her bra and unbuttoning her blouse. Her breasts were still hanging out, nipples forming hard little pink peaks in the dusty air of the unused classroom. 

If he focused enough on her tits he could almost forget that she was staring at his dick. 

Almost. 

The worst part about it, the absolutely most embarrassing bit, was that his cock seemed to not share his own sense of shame, and was hard and throbbing and pointing straight at her, giving a little jerk when she licked her lips. 

Harry was mortified. 

"Can I touch it?" she asked, breaking a full five minutes of silent contemplation. 

"What?" Harry was so startled by the idea that he fell back and sent the desk behind him scraping across the floor. 

She gave him an amused little half-smile and pushed her bushy hair behind one ear. "Well, I've seen one before of course, in pictures and the like, but you can't touch pictures. And they were circumcised as well, and you're..."

"Not?" 

"Decidedly not." Hermione nodded. 

"Can I touch yours?" 

"Which part?" Hermione cocked her head to the side. "My breasts or my vagina?" 

A rush of heat flooded Harry's cheeks, but his cock gave an appreciative bob. 

"Honestly, Harry. They're just body parts. Here--"

She stood, grabbed his hand, and unceremoniously stuck it beneath her skirt and between her legs. 

A whoosh of air left his body. He felt damp cotton and heat—so much heat. He gave his fingers an experimental wiggle and found a slight dip, following it to the apex. 

"Oh-" Hermione breathed. She braced one hand on his shoulder, fingers gripping tightly. "Here—just-" Her other hand found his and she pressed him more insistently against her, moving his fingers up and down. Her hips began to undulate. She was grinding against him. 

Hermione Granger was grinding against his hand. 

Harry's mouth went dry. "You can—you can touch me too," he said, voice much too thin and raspy to be his own. 

"In a minute." She squeezed his shoulder tighter and drew her lower lip between her teeth. He'd never seen that particular look on her face before and it made him feel tingly all over, inside and out. 

"My breast too—just squeeze a bit-" she said as he carefully cupped one breast. The little hard nub scraped his palm as he squeezed and she let out a little gasp.

So he did it again. 

"Is this...?"

"Yes—yes, you're doing fine," she exhaled. Her eyes were closed. Her hips moved faster. "Oh Harry-"

That about did it for Harry. If his hands hadn't been occupied, he'd be pulling on his cock like there was no tomorrow. As it was, he thought he might come at any rate without any direct stimulation. 

Suddenly she stilled and clamped her thighs, trapping his hand in place. He felt her tremor _there_ and she pulsed against him, over and over, as she let out a great long gasp laced with the barest hint of a moan. He'd only heard that kind of sound once before—when he'd snuck in and watched some of Dudley's porn the summer before. He never imagined a girl like Hermione would ever make that sort of sound. 

He had the mad urge to rut against her thigh like a dog, he was so desperate for friction, but finally, finally, her thighs relaxed and the grip on his shoulder eased. She let out a quiet sigh and opened her eyes. 

"That was very nice, Harry."

Her knickers were wet. Flooded. Still so very hot.

"You can--"

"Oh right, right." Harry carefully pulled his hands free from her breast and between her thighs. 

Hermione was back to staring at his cock again. 

"Erm..."

She pushed that same lock of her hair back from her face again. "It's just...well, perhaps you can show me."

"Show you?"

"How you masturbate. Oh Harry," she admonished as the heat in his face flared anew. "We're past being embarrassed, aren't we? You've just given me an orgasm. I'd like to do the same. I just... well, I'm not sure how."

"No books on this sort of thing, are there?" he teased. It was something of a comfort that she felt just as out of her element as he did, though he still felt rather silly standing there with his trousers undone and his cock pulled free from his pants. There was no way this sort of thing could ever feel normal. 

She gave a wry sort of smile. She really was quite pretty, all flushed from exertion. He should tell her so, but he thought it might sound a bit weird. 

"I'm certain there is...just not one housed at the Hogwarts library." 

"You've checked, haven't you?" he guessed. One look at her eyes confirmed it. "Guess I should be happy there wasn't, or else you wouldn't need me." 

Her smile softened. "In some things, practical experience is the better teacher." She took a deep breath, reached down and put her hand on his cock. Her touch was feather light, her fingers just ghosting along the foreskin, but it sent a shudder through him. 

No one had ever touched him before. Not there. Not like this.

He found her hand and made a fist. 

"You can hold it tighter."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," Harry said, though his jaw was tight holding back an embarrassing moan threatening to escape. He directed her to move, up and down, and she took over the rhythm with slow easy strokes. He let her go and gripped the desk behind him. The cornered edge dug into his palm. 

_McGonagall's saggy tits. McGonagall's saggy tits,_ he chanted inwardly, striving to rein in his arousal, though he must have been muttering because Hermione glanced up for a moment.

"What was that?" 

"Oh-erm—nothing...just trying to--" His mind scrambled for an explanation that consisted of something other than the truth that he was desperately trying not to come, but just then she pushed back his foreskin and swiped her thumb across the head and all he could do was groan. 

She started. "I'm sorry--was that—I just wanted--"

"No—it's good. It's good. You're doing great," Harry babbled. He was tingling all over, pleasure thrumming through him with each of her strokes; there was no way he was going to last. 

"Would it...would it be all right if I licked it?" 

Harry shuddered violently, his orgasm rushing through him just with the thought of her mouth going anywhere near his cock. He spurted in three great arcs, each of them landing on Hermione's chest. 

"Oh fuck—I'm sorry, oh God." Her hand wasn't even off his cock yet, and he was tearing off his t-shirt and wiping her chest clumsily. His face felt like it was on fire; he was blushing to his very core. 

"It's all right, Harry," she said, stilling his hand. Her lips were quirked up, her eyes bright and sparkling, and Harry had the mad urge to race from the room and go hide out for the rest of the year—for the rest of his schooling at Hogwarts all together. 

"It means I did very well, didn't I?" 

"What?" 

Elation faded from her face, and she looked at him, puzzled. "Well..that you orgasmed so quickly. That means it felt good, right?" 

"Yeah it was...it felt good, Hermione. Really, really good." 

Harry sagged, partially in relief, partially in the slumbering post-orgasm effects coasting through his body, turning his muscles to jelly. 

"You're not just saying that, are you?"

"No—God, no. It was...Merlin, Hermione. Don't make me—mark you or something."

"You mean you're not going to give me an O for Outstanding?" 

"Hermione..."

"An E for Exceeds Expectations?" 

Harry groaned, but Hermione's lips were twitching. 

"Guess I'll just have to practice more." 

"With me?" 

Hermione started to button up her blouse, but she paused, fingers lingering over the button at her navel. "Of course with you...if you're amenable to the idea. You should get dressed. We have Charms in ten minutes."

Harry straightened and tucked his softening cock back into his pants, then pulled up his trousers. He watched Hermione's hands smooth over her blouse and down her skirt. She grabbed her bag and hoisted it up over her shoulder. 

"Forgetting something, Harry?" She glanced at his bare chest. She grinned. 

"Oh! Right...guess I couldn't really go to class like this."

"No," she agreed, lips quirked up. "It might be a bit distracting."

Harry felt his flush anew, which was ridiculous considering Hermione had been eying his erect cock mere minutes before. But he shrugged on his robes and stuffed his sticky shirt into his pocket. 

"So...erm...when did you want to...uhm, practice again?" 

"Oh Harry." She leaned over and brushed her lips against his cheek, then murmured, "Soon." 

A thrill jolted down Harry's spine at the promise.

_Soon._


End file.
